FIG. 1 schematically illustrates an operation of connecting Base Stations (BSs) using a point-to-point scheme in a general wireless communication system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a wireless communication system 100 includes a plurality of BSs, and any two BSs may be connected using a radio back haul link. The radio back haul link is set up by connecting a BS with another BS using a point-to-point scheme for an access link 110, and the respective BSs may have different hardware and/or hardware configurations. For example, in order to connect a BS 1 with the other 18 BSs, those being BS 2 to BS 19, eighteen hardware elements are needed for the BS 1 to perform a radio backhaul communication with the other eighteen BSs within a 3-tier communication system as shown in FIG. 1.
As described in FIG. 1, a general radio back haul interface uses an excessive amount of hardware, that is, a large amount of hardware is needed, so the general radio back haul interface is improper to dynamically or adaptively support a radio back haul interface by reflecting a status of an access link, such as a small cell cooperative communication. Here, the amount of hardware may correlate to the number of BSs which will connect via a radio back haul.
Meanwhile, in the wireless communication system, setting up a radio front haul link as well as the radio back haul may be an important factor for influencing a performance for the wireless communication system. So, in the wireless communication system, setting up a radio front haul link, which is set up using the radio back haul link that is set up the operation described in FIG. 1, may cause the same problem as the radio back haul link set up operation.
Recently, a study for a cooperative communication system has been actively progressed for providing a best service to Mobile Stations (MSs). However, a detailed radio front haul link set up operation has not been concretely proposed.
Accordingly, there is a need for setting up a radio front haul link in a cooperative communication system thereby minimizing a hardware requirement and adaptively reflecting a channel status.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.